mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Nice user page! Permission from Blanky Hi BlankyXP, I'm Iblooshthegamingnoosh and I was wondering if I could use the sim Blanky Elius in one of my games. Please answer soon. Thanks, Ibloosh. Logo Yeah, I know. Can you make a logo like the one on the MySims Wikia? Except I want the background to be Rocket Reef and the characters: *Logo: the MySims Racing version of MySims and Morcubus (NOT MySims version) and Violet Nightshade (Either the MySims or the MySims Agents Version) are beside it. *Close Up: Dr. F, Star, Mel the Mummy, Leaf and Vic Vector *In Back: T.O.B.O.R., Proto-Makoto and Alexa Lexington Thanks! Animal Crossing Leader 12:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Logo THAT IS THE BEST LOGO EVER!!! I BET EVERYONE WHO SEES THAT WOULD WANT YOU TO MAKE ONE FOR THEIR WIKIA!! Animal Crossing Leader 10:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Background/Skin OK, on top (where the Wikia Gaming,Create a new wiki,user,My Talk,Watchlist,MORE and Log Out is) can you put the original 6 interest icons, and if you have room some essences. Then put whatever background you want. Plus, if you know how, can you put Leaf's head icon (from MySims Kingdom) on the category tag/line thing. Thank You BlankyXP!! Animal Crossing Leader 13:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) -Great Job on the skin, but there's one thing missing...you forgot to put the Tasty icon! Can you please fix that? Thanx Animal Crossing Leader 09:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC). P.S. Nice... bubbles? uhh.. icons? Well the two things with games and characters. Can you make one for areas? You don't need to but I think it'll be cool! Yo Blankynator Hi I'm User:Orange Yoda. Yeah I saw the logo for this wikia, and I thought, could you make one for my wikia? Yeah! My wikia is Super Smash Bros. Fanon Can you make one for me please? Thank Yous! Orange Yoda 11:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I created another wiki. I was wondering if you can make heads or tales on how to make the page MediaWiki:Monaco.css. For an example, use MeowMix's page but change the url to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/vghacks/images/5/5b/Yiiy.png? Thanks! P.S. Can you also change my background to this. Once again, thanks! Orange Yoda 21:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted you to please make me an Enter sign just like this. But can you change BLANKYXP into ENTER (please in the center)and please change Leaf into Mario (on the left) and Link on the right? Thank You Blankynator! Orange Yoda 00:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What Banner? Do you mean the ENTER banner? Sim Request Hey.Um,can you make a picture of my mysim,please? Eyes:Mayor Rosalyn's eyes Hair style and color:Renee's hair style(color:black) Skin color:Tan Outfit description:In Ms.Nicole's boutique(you'll find an outfit with pearls strung around the neck,a green shirt with dandelions i think that it was,and white baggy pants). Face tattoos that my sim would have:I have two face paints:freckles and blushes(not the swirly kind,though). Accessories:Professor Nova's glasses Background:in front of DJ Candy's night club thanks! Help Please? Hey, I was wondering if you knew how to do this. You know that little Mini Table that shows a picture of a character and some info about them, How do you make that table or whatever exactly? Should I be more specific? I've never understood how to make those things. Is there something I'm overlooking? Thanks again... But I'm stuck again Hey, thanks for you help. But I'm stuck again. I tried to create a page for one of my Sim Characters and when I tried using the "Character" Option, everytime I tried to put a picture of my character, I kept getting a strange error. So it won't upload the image. Can I choose another option aside from "Character" like "Blank"? Would it still work? Sorry to bother you again ^^; Tara-chan 22:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks cont. What?! I could have sworn I uploaded it only once. O_O; Well I keep getting this "Hyper text Download" Hold On, I'll take a Snapshot of it. http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Pikachugirl92/Stupidness/what_the_2.png http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Pikachugirl92/Stupidness/what_the_1.png It tells me to download that first file, then I open it and it says what's on the second link... Except replace the "j"s with "Tara" This is really confusing. Tara-chan 23:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks cont. That would be cool, and if you could take down the Extra pictures somehow, that'd be twice as Awesome. But what am I gonna do if the website won't let me use the Higher Quality Picture? Tara-chan 00:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks cont. Oh, right. That works ^^; Thank you! ^^ Thanks cont. Sounds like a plan. But I'll have to get to work on it tomorrow. I have to go to bed soon. ^^; Thanks Cont. It's perfect! I'm working on her page right now.... Okay the page is done. You can find it under "Characters" Thanks Cont. Wow! It looks amazing! Thanks so much for all your help! ^^ Thanks cont. Oh, one last thing. I'm reading that Fan Fiction you wrote called "Survival for a Signature" and it's Awesome! The character's are depicted perfectly, and it's very funny. Great job! ^^ No problem. I think you should continue it when you get the chance. Yeah, I might be that person. But there a lot of people on DA who like Buddy as well. x3; Can you please help me? Hi I'm kinda new to all the wiki sites and everything so I'm having a tough time. I followed instructions given to me by my friend to make a page for my character but I still feel like I did something wrong. Can you help me? Thank you so much for your time Hey I think my main problem is that it won't appear on the character page. thanks cont. Yup, that was me! that character was Claus, he's Lucas' Twin brother. Tara-chan 02:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) My page The page I made about my character, I submitted it to the character part and it won't show up. Thanks Cont. Why thank you. In my opinion, it's much better to stay faithful to the game's style than mess it all up. My style is considered, by some, to be adaptive. My page cont. Yes please. Thanks cont. Yeah, I love the traditional style too. It's so small and cute! ^^ My page cont. Yes but I have no idea what the Savannah stuff is Thank You, Blankyperson. Thank you, Blankyperson. Good to know. Now... to my new fanon!-- 23:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Adminperson Whoah! You're an admin here too?! NoPoppybestfriendswithJasmin 23:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) R.E welcome thanks blanksLegodude2221 19:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) can i be a admin can i be a admin plese i have made great editsLegodude2221 13:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Is... Is Animal Crossing Leader on anymore? I posted him a question on his talk page and I saw that his last contribution was on December 16th so I really unsure if he'll get back to me...... Oh, okay! Here is my question: Now is it okay to post character and place information here about my stories from the regular MySims Wiki? No request,but a nice to meet you and asking post! hello there! I just wanted to say "nice to meet you!"...apparently,I'm not really that average of a girl with my disability and all ^^;; maybe...would you like to see some of my art?I can draw something for you if you'd like! okay,I'll get right to it! okay,like the title says for my post,I'll draw that! Featured Article When will you change the featured article on the front page?-----Wii Maniac:) 02:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) A "MYSIMS WIKI" problem BLANKY!!!! I CAN'T GET ON MYSIMS WIKI!!!! Some no good AU named "Legodude6667" apparently hacked my account and made me get blocked!!!!!!!! You see, I went to eat dinner and download notes onto the computer and then I came back and this guy has been blocked, which made this AU get blocked, which made ME get blocked! I can't edit anything. All that appears is a pic of Goth Boy and a long message about what happened. Please, get me back *crying*-Wii Maniac:) 03:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC)-- Apparently.....idk how though. Can you please get my account back? No.....Goth Boy still appears *cry* Wait, it's back now! I just came home from play rehearsal and saw it was okay. SORRY for the trouble. Um... a question thingy You know how when you create a page it has that special formatting for quests and characters and etc.? How do you do that, i could use it for my wiki. Zordon123456789mlw7 04:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well like how on character it has like involvement, qoutes, etc. Strange, I swore I sent this message at 11:27 AM EST. StrangeZordon123456789mlw7 01:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Realleh? Very, very strange. Oh, well. Zordon123456789mlw7 01:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) QUESTIONS!!!!! Hi BLANKY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (moo) so um, do you think its a good idea to add: user boxes, word bubbles, and smiles to the wiki? Dentface 16:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) OK I SHALL DO IT NOW!!! Dentface 14:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) KKDentface 14:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) and uh, i'm kinda busy, i might do it later, *sigh* i have to take an enterance exam for the high school i'm gonna go to next year, and it takes like 3 hrs. PLUS its on hour drive to it, after that I SHALL DO IT!!! Dentface 14:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sure, ok wutever u want... Dentface 14:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) blanky plz blanky dispit pepole saying im some guy ''who cusses i dont cus i am nice ok get back to me on mysims wikiTim! 20:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC)'' HELP!!!! HELPPPP, I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO TAKE PICTURES OF MY CHARACTERS WITHOUT USING A NORMAL CAMERA!!! Can you please give me some advice. -Afro Samarai Help Hi, Blanky! Fancy meeting you here! Can you add my link of a game to the games list/category thing. It's called MySims Super Heroez. I'd ask Animal Crossing leader since I ask you for everything on the other wiki but he hasn't been on lately. Sumaes01 23:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it. Sumaes01 01:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Add something!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO BLANKY! I just want you to add a new game I've been planning myself AND I don't wanna email EA! Its called: MySims Mix or as I call it, MySims ZainLand Tales! I hope you can do this for me! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE FROM MAYOR ZAIN Oh! And add my own character! DJ Zain Speedature! Characters (Mu * Thanks! Sumaes01 22:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) JayJay7531's Sim Hey Mister Mayor something... THAT'S EXCACTLY WHAT MAH SIM LOOKS LIKE, SO THATS MAH SIM! Trivia: My character wears those glasses, but in Mysims Agents he doesn't. That Guy in that Game Hey Blanky. I was wondering what that Garque (I don't know if I spelled it write) Wonka (from MySims Quantum of Rock) guy's skin color was. Tan, White, or Black? I'm making a character (that you don't have to use) for your Quantum of Rock game. Sumaes01 00:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Saemyl Darry Who's that sim to the Right?: I made you a Saemyl Darry that you don't have to use for your MySims :: Quantum of Rock game but I wanted to help you out since you help me out with everything. I made a quick Biography about him. Biography: Saemyl Darry has never been the sharpest knife in the draw but he used sharpest knife in the draw to cut himself! Petal Lily Iris (the sharpest knife in the draw) is Saemyl Darry's battle friend who is always telling him what to do. One day, Saemyl Darry wanted to cut off some of his hair so he used something from the enviroment (a stick) since Petal Lily Iris says everything that elves use should be natural. He cut himself since the stick was associated with Petal Lily Iris on the "elf's should grow out their hair thing". Now, he has a very bloody forehead that is always bleeding (when it's not covered up by his hair) and now he grows out his hair and as a bonus for Petal Lily Iris, he's starting to grow out a beard! Sumaes01 20:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Whatever Whatever. YUou don't have to use him for Saemyl Darry and you don't have to use him at all. I just made you a character for your game that you don't have to use. Sumaes01 23:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do a lot Actually, I didn't do a lot. I just went in my basement, made the sim, took a picture of it with my computer, and made his eyes purple. I just made him because i was bored. Sumaes01 00:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) MySims Fanon Logo and Banner Update One small adjustment to the skin... Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Character Template HELPPPPP!!!!!! again I need your help with spreading the word of my new big project idea. I see it like this, if they listen to me, they'll most likely listen to you. PLEASEEEEE!!!!!! If yes, then check out my latest blog post for more info. Afro samarai 01:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Help. Another button for the Main Page Permission Slip Design me please EmestLady and IbbyWonder6 I didn't want to tell you this on MySims Wiki, in case they read it, but I think EmestLady and IbbyWonder6 are teh same people. Reasons... *1.) They both like SPORE. *2.) They both have 2 capital letters in there name with no space. E'mest'L'ady and '''I'bby'W'onder. *3.) They are always on at teh same time. Just, it's strange how they have those similarities. Holli 21:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit Blanky Rinayo Eilus please... MySims Fanon Awards Monaco-Sidebar Ooh, Pretty Colorz! Hey Blanky. I was reading your story on your Forest Rock Star website 'cuz I was bored and it is verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry funny!!! My favorite Chapter is Chapter 2, I like what Leaf did when Garque was bein' such a perv. Sumaes01 23:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) U R Welcome. Sumaes01 12:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Character Template ) ??? Accept with the categories Role and Affiliation? Thanks and can the background have waves and the font colour and border colour be... whatever shows up good with the background! Thanks! }} hi blanky nice to meet you How do you create a sister wiki? 17:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Elvish Elves Respect Da Pouch... RESPECT ID! Two small things A few more things... ...you don't have to do right away! Could u make my template (MySims Galaxy Character Box) look more like the plan picture i uploaded please. If u could it woyld be great as i failed and everyone else i asked said they don't understand. Potterfan1997 06:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Willy Garque Wonka Thanks!! O.O Please Blanky, i need it asap kijfkdjjfJ Can you undo the delition of Tad please cause i moved the page so it was spelt correct. So can you undo it please. Potterfan1997 17:07, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Tad The Tad (MySims Galaxy) please Potterfan1997 16:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks, Blanky Potterfan1997 19:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Whee've been gewd, well mostleh gewed... Could you delete -deleted page-, please? Potterfan1997 15:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Blanky. Potterfan1997 17:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wub-a-dub-dub, tanx fo' teh grub. A new requester Hi could u plz do a sim for me looking like this eyes: Summer's Hair: Crystal's(red) mouth: summers outfit: Clara's skin: white face thingy: freckles thanxx XD from Catlover45 thanks ! Thanks for answering my request!!! from Catlover45 Hello I'm JessicaJessica9316 02:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Request sim Hi could u plz do a sim for me looking like this eyes: Clara's Hair: Raven's but blond mouth: Smile outfit: This outfit. skin: Pale Thats all thanks!!Jessica9316 22:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) PLEEEEEEEEEEASE Please can I use Blanky something something (I dunno the spelling) in my new game PLEEEEEEEEEEASE Please can I use Blanky something something (I dunno the spelling) in my new game Mysims 16:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) PLEEEEEEEEEEASE Please can I use Blanky something something (I dunno the spelling) in my new game Mysims 16:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Riyano Elyis or something. Can I PLEASE USE BLANKY i need her character. In my game she is married to Leaf and has 4 kids. Grass,Hedge,Tree and Amiee you and Leaf have a house in the woods of THe Forest of the elves where you are surrouned by swimming pools. You join The Sim rebels and you both destroy Svetlana (I can change the sim who u kill if u like) Mysims 17:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll make it petal and some one but can u and Leaf be like roomies? Ok then. You are still gonna let me make u live at The Forest of the eleves Ps i need an Idea for an assiaassin Ive got Faith Morrigan and Finn but i need one more Can Amiee and you be related? I need you to have some sort of relation to her cause Amiee is a minor and she needs an adult and she is half human half elf so can u be her guardian pleaseMysims 17:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) so what relatian are u 2 aimee. I she ur sister, neice, cousin and so on. Hi she was going to be yours and Leafs but i spose she'll be someone else's ive got one. Grass and Cherly of course Grass will be Petal's kid so You are good friends with Petal and her son Grass has a daughter named Aimee so you would be Aimee's God mother slash great aunt Ps your somewhat older than Tree and hes 16425388548years old so your old but in Elf years to Human years you'd be in ur 20's coolio. thanks. Awesome. Uhhhhhh how should u look and intrests? Mysims 18:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow your sims looks cool. Anyway how do i add a tab on Blanky's page to write about what she does. P.S. If I write anythingthat you don't want her to do then just delete it and i'll fix it. Please also tell me how to make a portal The Best Sim its called can u either mak 1 for me or i can ask Potter about portals Mysims 18:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Can u delete the page named Kerry pleas and make it a blank page. My computer goes crazy when i try to make a page so can u make a page called Sharon,Emms and Andrew please. And sharon's ready made so can you make her like a new kinda character thing like make a tabMysims 18:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The best sim. Can u delete the page called Kerry and make it a normal layout please Mysims 19:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You know how theier's spirt reactions and blank page and normal layout. i think it may hav been deleted so can you just make the page the way you made the otheres Mysims 19:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Heya. Sorry to bother u again but my computer dosen't let me add pics to pages so for sharon add a pic on my talk page with pink dungarees and blsc hair. Guy on phone : Andrew, Girl with blue on. Emms and Green top is Kerry pleas Mysims 17:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) on my talk page from googleybear Girl in pink: Sharon. Phone guy : Andrew. Girl in blue : Emms, Girl in green Kerry Mysims 20:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks. That really helped umm i acidently deleted andrew's pic can u put it onMysims 16:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) MySims :: Quantum of Rock!